An Angel Indeed
by neonnchrome1123
Summary: During RENT, AngelCollins, Collins POV. Just a compilation of AngelCollins scenes, and Collins outlook on it.
1. You Okay Honey?

Be kind…this is my first Angel/Collins story!

Disclaimer: Not mine of course…Jonathan Larson…love to him

--------------- --------------

Collin's POV

My head aches with memories of the beating in mind. I can still feel them kicking me raw, leaving me unable to move without pain. I can barely hear, feel or see anything. The only thing I hear is a rhythmic beating. It's pretty, light and musical. It keeps me from falling unconscious, slipping into a black hole. Moans slowly escape my mouth, and I throw my arm out to the side of the wall to keep myself from falling.

The beating stops, and then starts again. It stops for a final time, and I hear a voice. I can't make out what they are saying, until I see a face emerge from the darkness. He has short black hair with pouty lips and a slim face. He's carrying a tub of some sort, along with a pair of drumsticks. Now I know where the pounding was coming from.

"Oh my God, you okay honey?" He asks, setting down his stuff next to me and pulling something from his pocket.

"I'm afraid so." I'm able to moan, wiping blood off of my mouth.

"Did they get anything…or…?"

"I didn't have any money but they took my stuff." He offers me a handkerchief, but I turn it away. I have to be careful. My blood is poison.

"I'm Angel." His eyes are full of truth and love, but the flame seems low. Like it's going out.

"Angel. Friends call me Collins. Tom, Tom Collins." I start to slip down the wall again, when his hands grasp my shoulder to keep me upright. We get up to walk down the alley, as I admire the smile beaming occasionally on his lips.

"It's for people with AIDS. People like me." Then I know it's right. He knows what I'm going through.

"Me too." I see a bright smirk curve across his mouth, and it feels comfortable to be with him. He has a very light, feminine voice that helps to soothe me. When we reach the end of the alley he directs me towards his apartment.

"This way, hun. How ya doing?" He rubs my arm carefully, looking for me to twinge in pain at any time.

"I'm fine. Thank you. You're an…" I smile, realizing I was about to call him an angel. He is an angel, a guardian angel.

"Angel? Well I couldn't just leave you there. It wouldn't be very nice on Christmas. Or any other day of the year for that matter."

"Those guys were nice enough to rob and beat me on Christmas." I see blood on my sleeve, and notice that my nose is still bleeding.

"Well they just don't have any spirit. We will get you cleaned up and you'll forget all about them."

"Yea?"

"Yea." I can see a mark on his neck, but choose not to acknowledge it for the time being. Angel. How sweet. My Angel. If it weren't for Angel I doubt Mark and Roger would have ever found me lying in the alley at nine o clock at night. I owe Angel my life. That's the least I can do.

"Where do you live?" He asks, pulling me softly across the street to a tattered apartment building.

"Umm…I just came back actually. I'm supposed to be staying with my friends. I was on the way up to their place when…"

"Oh. Who are your friends? Maybe I know them." A key is gathered from the pocket of his pocket, a piece of red fuzz still attached to it. He unlocks a door and pushes me lightly through it, into the warmth.

"Umm…Mark and Roger. Kinda poor. A rocker and a filmmaker." A look of wonderment comes over him, and then a smile.

"Do they live near Mimi?"

"Who?"

"Mimi Marquez. She is a sweetie. Needs a new man though. Maybe one of them can help her out…"

"I doubt it. Roger hasn't left the house in a while and Mark is dating a friend."

"Ahh…well let's get you cleaned up now." He uses a gentle touch to wipe away the blood on my brow, and I cringe when I see how much I've lost. His fingers graze over the injured area, and I feel his breath tenderly on my skin. Our eyes connect, and I feel his happiness, despite everything. There is still spirit in his soul, even though the fire burns slowly and dimly. There is more spirit than has ever been present for me. His smile holds more joy than entire families at Christmas. In one look, I see a future of love, life, and hope.


	2. With Angel

Collins POV (later that night)

I see dresses, boots, wigs, make-up, all beautifully scattered throughout his home. It's so nice and warm in there I could have stayed forever. He wanders joyfully around the apartment, skipping about in the perfect Christmas spirit.

"You haven't wished me a Merry Christmas yet." He gazes dreamily at me, admiring the form of my face while I do the same.

"Oh. Merry Christmas…Angel." I flash a quick smile while sitting carefully down on his blue couch.

"Merry Christmas. I'm sorry it hasn't been so good so far. Maybe we can change that." He disappears into a room, while I look around the entire place. It's so decorative and vintage, everything is drenched in Angel. Little Christmas knick-knacks are hanging all over, including a tiny tree in the corner. There's an ornament in the shape of a heart reading "Love Mimi" in the center, and tacky gold balls covering the rest.

I wait patiently to see Angel's face again, peeking from the room he vanished into, but all I hear is fabric falling to the ground. At last, I see a figure come through the door. Angel is made up in the most gorgeous outfit I have ever laid eyes on. A black, short wig covers her head, and she fashions a red and green skirt. Her tights stick closely to her body, running up and down her legs and complimenting the strong muscles that are underneath them. The blouse she is wearing is also red, but sparkly too. The way the light in the room shines off of them is almost magical.

"Like it?" She giggles. My mouth is glued wide open. I thought the shock of her being in drag was enough, but this is so amazing. She is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I fight for words, unable to express my wonderment.

"Uhh…ye…I…it's so pretty." Pretty is the worst word that could have come out of my mouth. Pretty is the biggest understatement ever. "I mean…it's so stunning. I…you're so beautiful I can't even speak." She jumps up and down squealing, happy to please me.

"Great! I was afraid it would be a shock. But you like it, really?" Her eyes are wide open and glazed over, anticipating a wonderful answer.

"Of course. How could I not?"

"Well, I have a little Santa outfit for tomorrow! I can't wait till you see that one! You're gonna love it." I don't think I've ever seen someone smile as often as Angel has in these past two hours. But every time it is new and fresh. "You want some food? We have some time before Life Support." She walks over the kitchen, opening up the fridge and motioning for me to come to her.

"Umm…sure if it's all right." I hesitate, although I'm starving out of my mind. Apparently something about getting beat up strikes your appetite hard.

"Of course. Anything you want. Name it and I got it." She raises her shoulder up to her chin, crinkling her nose.

"Cereal?" Then her eyes land harshly on me.

"Oh come on. You're telling me you would pick cereal if you could eat anything?"

"Sure." She stares at me, and I slowly melt under the pressure. "Okay, so I would want a sandwich. Ham…and cheese…and lettuce…and maybe some mayo." She squeals in delight and bends over the grab the supplies.

"That's more like it. You want toasted bread?"

"Uhh…no thanks." I slide onto the chair next to the table, and rub my hand slowly over the top. It's covered with dust, and she spots me blowing my hand clean.

"Oh, sorry about that. I don't have much time to clean anymore. Plus I don't get much company. Other than Mimi." She adds the last sentence with a laugh, while slowly lying ham on top of a brown piece of bread.

"No, I don't mind. Not like Roger and Mark's apartment is very clean anyway. I'm used to it." I smile, letting a sigh escape my lips before she brings a plate with a sandwich over and hands it to me. It looks so good, I'm not used to good food in New York. It's usually Cap'n Crunch and coffee.

"Good. Does that look okay honey?" I love how she calls me honey, it makes me feel like I'm important.

"Yea, it looks great."

"Great. Merry Christmas to you."

"It's not even Christmas yet."

"Don't be so negative. You gotta learn to live everyday like it's Christmas." We both smile at each other, and I realize that she's right. Why can't everyday be like Christmas? With Angel, it could be.

-------- ---------

Sorry that took me so long to crank out, especially considering it's so short, but expect short chapters from me here. I love this story, but my baby is "I Have Always Loved You" which is Mark/Roger, and I spend most of my time on that! Read and review! Thanks much guys!


	3. Warm, Gentle and Loving

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update but I can't really keep the ideas flowing quite well…

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson..yay!

------------ -----------------

Collin's POV (Christmas morning)

My spirits have risen greatly since last night; I guess Angel has that kind of effect on me. I got to meet everyone at Life Support, and I was able to actually verbalize my feelings to people who understood. Angel understands, and everyone else there does too. It's the first time that has ever happened.

"You ready?" I ask, taking in the picture of Angel in her red Santa outfit, beautiful from head to foot. I can't absorb it all just yet, it's too much. She nods with a huge grin, and I almost don't want to leave her to head inside the loft. I slide the door open however, feeling the cold metal of the keys grit against my tongue.

"Merry Christmas bitches! Your keys!" I giggle, seeing Mark and Roger's faces light up.

"Collins! Yea, fourteen hours later, what the hell happened to you?" Angel happened to me. It's odd that when I get beat up, I meet someone new. Someone who I needed all along. Mark runs across the room to embrace me, but he hits a bad spot and I'm reminded that I do have bruises from the abuse.

"Ow ow ow ow…" I groan, trying not to let my smile disappear. He might be worried.

"You all right?"

"Never been better." Those words are as true as they can be. I've never been this happy.

Minutes later, after explaining my situation to the boys, I open the door to reveal Angel. Now they know why the smile spread across my face will never fade. I watch as she dances smoothly around the room, occasionally wiping the counter off for her or moving things out of her way. Her moves are over before I know it, and I award her with applause and a high five.

Before long we are walking down the street to Life Support, and she grabs my wrist.

"Hurry. We are late." She pulls me along, her grip loose around my skin. I reach for her hand and tangle our fingers together. She looks down at my actions and smiles, truth and joy in her eyes.

"We almost there?" I ask. I have been there before, but I can never remember where I am going. Angel led me there last night, and I expect her to do the same today.

"Yea. It's right down the street." I take my hand away from hers and bury it under my arms, trying to gather warmth in my body. "You cold?"

"Yea." She throws her arms around my shoulders and rubs quickly at them, making me fill with warmth. The friction may not have heated me up, but the feel of her hands did.

"Thank you."

"You need a heavier coat." Her fingers pinch the yellow fabric of my vest, and I look down at it. It is rather thin.

"I know, but I don't really have any money. I did have some extra clothes and then those guys took all my stuff." I itch my cheek and she leads me across the street to a graffiti-covered building.

"Here." She says, motioning for me to follow her. I comply and hold the door open, hearing the clicks of her heels walk through it. "Thank you, hun." I nod and continue to follow her into the building. A breeze of heat hits me, and a sigh escapes my lips. My goose bumps have now vanished, and I'm able to think about something else other than the temperature of my body.

There is a circle of chairs, just like last night, but there seem to be more people. It's hard to believe that this many people don't have anywhere else to go on Christmas Day. Maybe they feel comfortable with people who understand them. I know I certainly do, although I'd rather be at Angel's apartment, just the two of us.

Once everyone is seated, we go around the circle, saying our names.

"Tom. Collins." I mutter, after Angel makes a brave display by taking off her wig. She wants to be herself, be truthful and powerful. Mark clumsily makes a racket behind me, and embarrasses himself. He is late, probably working on Maureen's equipment. He has always been a sucker for her. Look whose talking.

The meeting seems to fly by, every moment I meet eyes with Angel lasting only a millisecond. We decide to spend time together, with Mark tagging along, on the streets of New York. Every once in a while my hand brushes with Angel's, and our eyes connect. I really want to kiss her, just to lean against her lips. If only she would do it first, I would know she wants it too. I would know she wants me.

Every time I glance over at her, she is looking at me. I can't help but think she is having the same thoughts I am. Although I think if Angel had feelings for me, I would know by now. She is a fairly open person from what I've witnessed. Maybe all of these signs, taking me into her home, caring for me, cleaning me up, feeding me, comforting me; all of it meant something. She was cluing me in.

"Do you wanna go home honey?" She taps me on the shoulder after our long, tiring day.

"Uhh…maybe. I don't know. I'm having too much fun. With you." I look over at her, and see a red blush come over her face.

"Thanks sweetie. I had fun too. But you look about to fall asleep. We should get you back to the apartment to get some sleep. We'll go out more tomorrow, huh?" She grabs my arm to shake me awake, my eyes drowsily closing more and more with every one of her words.

"Uhh…okay." I give in and let her drag me home, but not without feeling the quick peck she leaves on my forehead. My lips curve into a shy smile, and I don't say a word. I just let her take me into her arms, warm, gentle and loving.

----- ------------------

Next chapter is I'll Cover You! Yay! Let the fluff begin. Don't worry, I won't make it anything dirty. Nothing but pure sweetness from the sweetest characters XD. Review people! Even if it's a little, just gimme something to keep going! Thanks much!


	4. Finally

A/N: Yay! I love this part in the movie, and I hope I can do it justice. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love them so much, and they make my entire day. XD

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson…

----------------- -----------------

Collins' POV

We glide casually off of the subway, making our way up the stairs to the freezing cold streets. If only I had a jacket. Angel walks beside me, her short skirt blowing in the breeze. The neon tights she sports cling to her legs, and the pattern stretches out over her knees.

Roger and Mark slip in front of us, when Angel scoots closer to my body. I feel her jacket rub slightly against my arm, and she glances over to flash me a smile.

"Guys, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for Maureen's sound check." Mark explains, and grasps Roger's coat between his fingers. "Here, you can help me." They walk into the street, leaving just Angel and I. I dig my hands in my pockets and shiver.

"Bye." Angel waves, turning to look at me.

"It's cold." I smile, hoping she will offer some help.

"Come on." She nods her head to the side, and we continue down the street.

**Live in my house**

**I'll be your shelter**

**Just pay me back**

**With one thousand kisses**

**Be my lover, I'll cover you**

Her smile reins me in, leaving more goose bumps on my skin than I thought possible. She's given me courage by saying the words I've been longing to say.

**Open your door**

**I'll be your tenant**

Don't got much baggage 

**To lay at your feet**

**But sweet kisses I've got to spare**

**I'll be there, and I'll cover you**

I put my hand shaking hand out, and she slowly entangles our fingers together. The cold has disappeared, now all I feel is Angel's warmth.

**I think they meant it**

**When they said you can't buy love**

**Now I know you can rent it**

**A new lease you are my love**

Our feet move faster beneath us, passing quickly by street vendors and wandering citizens.

**On life**

**Be my life**

I grasp firmly onto her hands, swinging her beneath my arms in a twirl. Her light chuckles ring in my ears, and she brushes a piece of hair out of her face. The brown bag on her back presses against my chest, most likely containing drumsticks and make-up.

**Just slip me on**

**I'll be your blanket**

**Wherever, Whatever**

**I'll be your coat**

We spot a rack of coats, all shapes, colors and sizes, against the metal chain link fence. Angel's face lights up, and she takes hold of a brown leather coat. Taking it carefully off the hanger, she holds it up for me.

**You'll be my king** **And I'll be your castle**

She slips it over my shoulders, and I hop a little to fit it perfectly.

**No, you be my queen** **And I'll be your moat**

I hold out my hand, ready for her to take it when she pulls money out of her pocket. She gracefully gives it to the bum, nodding in approval. At last she accepts my grip, swinging our hands together. I want to say thank you in so many ways, but I know she doesn't need to be thanked. Angel gets joy from helping people.

**I think they meant it**

**When they said you can't buy love**

**Now I know you can rent it**

**A new lease you are my love**

**On life**

**All my life**

Her grip becomes tighter, squeezing rough, yet gently onto my hand. I pull her down the street, running past trees, birds, people, and our old lives.

**I've longed to discover**

**Something as true as this is**

**So with a thousand sweet kisses**

**If you're cold and you're lonely**

**I'll cover you**

**With a thousand sweet kisses**

**You've got one nickel only**

**I'll cover you**

I lean in close to her, feeling her chest press warmly against mine. Her breath is warm, as it moistly touches my nose and connects with my own cold breathing. Her fingers, covered with chipped blue nail polish cling to my new jacket, one of the many gifts she has given me over the past two days.

**With a thousand sweet kisses** **When you're worn out and tired**

**I'll cover you**

**With a thousand sweet kisses**

**When your heart has expired**

**I'll cover you**

**Oh lover, I'll cover you**

**Yea**

**Oh lover, I'll cover you**

Our bodies are centimeters apart now, spinning with the speed of the wind and exchanging warmth. My hands rise up to her face, one hand on each of her tinted cheeks, and my face leans forward to her lips. The last things I see are her eyes closing, preparing to connect with my mouth in a kiss. Finally a kiss. For an eternity we are stuck at the mouth, soaking in all the pleasure and love that comes with our first kiss. Breaking from her lips is perhaps the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but a breath is essential. I can finally feel her fingers on my arms, sliding slowly up and down. When my eyes rise open, I see hers smiling back at me. My mouth slips open, in a wide, pleasant grin. Our laughs collide, and I touch her nose lightly with mine.

"Finally." She sighs, and pecks me on the cheek before leading me down the rest of the street. Now, for all I care, we could miss Maureen's show. I would rather stay home with Angel for the rest of my life.

------------ -------------------

Notes: Is it okay? Did I do all right? I hope it's okay that I added that last piece of dialogue, I always imagined Angel saying something after their amazing and sweet kiss! Hope ya liked it, so review and tell me what you thought! Thanks much XD


	5. Being Together

A/N: This is the first thing I wrote when I started writing this story but I thought it would be better for me to start at the beginning. That is my little ditty about this chapter XD.

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson forever

---------------- --------------

Collins' POV

"Are you comfortable baby?" Angel throws her arm around my shoulders, around my newly bought leather coat.

"Yea. Thanks." My hand grasps hers, letting it falls from my arms.

"Good." She smiles, the deep red lipstick shining on her thin lips. Our hands grip tightly together as we try to warm each other up.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asks, as I reluctantly turn into an alley.

"Umm…yea I used to live here."

"Okay. Right. Well, honey the performance space is back that way." I look back, and suddenly everything seems so complicated. I could have sworn I was going the right way.

"Oh yea. I remember now." I can see her repress a laugh as she directs me down an unfamiliar road. How could I have completely lost my knowledge of New York after only seven months? My body leans over to kiss her lightly, and I feel her blush rub off onto my lips.

"What was that for?" Her cheeks turn bright read as she grasps at her face.

"For the help. I'd be lost without you." Her smile is so familiar, but it never fails to make me smile along with her.

"Thanks for the kiss." She adds, before taking me all the way to the performance space. It seems to take her only a matter of minutes. Angel always knows where she is going. In life, on the streets, with her relationships, it all seems to make sense for her. Everything fits in her life. Now I am starting to feel like it is rubbing off on me. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect person to be with.

"Anytime baby." I snicker, spreading a wide smile across my lips and wriggling my fingers between hers. "When does Maureen come out, ya think?" I ask her, looking around for a familiar face in the huge crowd of New Yorkers. Some of them are homeless, some rich, some just dragged there by their friends.

"I don't know hun. There isn't really a program for this thing. Whenever she wants to." She answers with sass, and I pull her body into mine. "Collins! What are you doing, come on. We have to find a place close to the stage. Stop…" I connect our mouths together lightly, feeling her lips tense against mine.

"Huh?" My eyes remain closed, my arms wrapped tightly around her whole body. My fingers play with her skirt, flipping it up gently, without exposing too much.

"Never mind…we can find them later. I don't really care if…"

"Collins! Angel! Over here!" I hear a voice yell, and Angel turns her head away from me, sparking a sigh to bombard out of my mouth. Mark jumps up and down in the crowd, summoning us over by him.

"Shit." I whisper, knowing that I can't kiss Angel a lot in front of Mark. It will probably be considered rude.

"Come on, honey. We have to go. He looks about to burst." She giggles, reluctantly pulling me along to Mark. He smirks with joy when we arrive, turning a knob on his camera nervously.

"Hey man." I pull him in for a hug, and I feel his hands grip my back tightly. Mark has never been one for contact, but I am. Feeling someone against me is just a need I suppose.

"Hey." He takes his chance to get away from me, stepping back a few paces and awkwardly smiling. "So, the show is starting soon."

"You make it sound like a play! How fun!" Angel screeches, provoking a loud laugh to burst from my lips. She's pleased to make me happy, and grabs my hand quickly with hers.

"Ya think Benny will be here?" I ask, and Mark shrugs. In a way I want him to come, just to push it in his face. On the other hand, it will probably result in something happening that none of us wants.

"Don't worry about that. We'll have fun no matter what. Right?" Angel smiles, as Mark and I nod in agreement just to please her.

"Is Roger coming?" I ask a question I most likely know the answer to, but who knows? Maybe he'll finally show up to something fun.

"I have no…" Mark begins, when he is interrupted by a loud scream coming from the entrance.

"Angel!" Mimi squeals, and Angel's hand is hastily ripped away from mine to embrace Mimi.

"Mimi!" She replies, grasping onto Mimi's bony shoulders. Roger follows her, opening his arm for a hug from me. Everything feels right. Everyone is happy, and having fun. "Oh my God, you look so good!" Angel compliments to Mimi, and Mimi reaches over to receive a hug from me also. Anyone who is Angel's friend can be mine. Then, a roaring sound beats from the entrance. In comes Maureen on a motorcycle.

Cheering erupts as she mounts the stage, and I persuade Angel under my shoulder. Our smiles never fade away during the entire performance. Through joy, humor, comfort, love, and mooing, our lips remain spread wide open. I constantly glance over at Angel to make sure she is still warm, still happy, and still having fun. She never seems to disappoint me.

Before long the crowd goes insane with cow noises, applause and mooing meshing into one big mess of chaos. I get caught up in it all, throwing my hands up in the air and screaming at the top of my lungs. Then I see Roger's arm spring across my view to point at the head of the stage. A few bums are getting a little too excited. Police try to chase them away, pushing and shoving until it catches Maureen's attention. She adds to the confusion, shouting to have peace and calm down. What seems like two seconds later, Angel and I are ripped apart by the police.

I try desperately to keep my grip tight on her hands, but the three men pulling me away are obviously stronger. Angel screams for them to let go, when she is seized herself. She resists immediately, kicking her leg roughly against a man's chest, piercing him with her huge heel. I'm finally able to get to her, and I lead her quickly out of the building, following the shouts of Roger.

"Are you okay?" I breathlessly ask Angel, unable to keep my hands off of her. I grasp at her face, as if I think she has broken apart.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. Are you okay? They were so rough and…I was so…" She closes her eyes in anguish, and I pull our bodies together.

"Shhh…everything is okay." Her hands swoop under my arms to hug me, and I bury my face in her shoulder.

"I know. I just thought that I was going to lose…" Her voice is breaking with every word. This is the first time I have seen Angel unstable. It should shake my whole core, as she is the one I lean on. The one I look to. But, I stay surprisingly calm, able to comfort her.

"You would never lose me. I'll always be here."

"All right. Everyone is waiting for us." She composes herself, finally able to think practically. She rubs her temples gently and wipes away the sweat from her brow. I watch her intently, studying every little movement. When she tries to escape from my grip, I pull her back into my arms and peck her lightly on the lips.

"Angel…" I whisper, and she glances up into my eyes. "I love you." My voice floats on air, my breath visibly showing in the cold. Her hands rise up to my face, tenderly caressing my cheeks with her painted fingers.

"I love you too." She replies slowly, but strongly. There is no doubt in my mind that her words are sincere. "Now come on, it's freezing out here and there are people waiting for us." She drags me along the sidewalk, as I pull a joint out of my pocket.

"Do we have to? Can't we just go…"

"Oh stop it! All of us are going to be there. We will have fun tonight when we get home…" Her eyebrow rises seductively, and she continues to force me inside.

We meet with everyone at the door, exchanging hugs, kisses and a joint. However, all I can do is think about a night with Angel. Just being together, being happy. It's all I've wanted all along.

------- ----------

Like? This is for Marit because she made the comment that Angel and Collins never actually say "I love you", so I had to add it in. Thanks Margerita! Yea Daddy! Okay, that's enough of my rambling. I hope ya liked it! Review please…


	6. Without You

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I just totally blanked with ideas. Now that the creative juices are flowing again (hopefully) I'll be able to give you something! Thank you guys for all the great reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! I'm giving this one a new spin by putting it in Angel's POV and let's see how it turns out. If you want me to return to my old ways of Collins just say the word and it's done!

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson. That's all there is to it.

--------------- ---------------

Angel's POV (New Years Day)

The round blue rings at the edge of my dress sway with every move I make. Collins opens the door for me, and I step drowsily into the apartment. My purse drops out of my hand, and I feel Collins' arms wrap lightly around my waist. It's two in the afternoon, but I have never been more fatigued.

"Bedroom…" I hear whispered silently in my ear, warm breath caressing my cold skin. All of my clothes seem impossibly tight, clinging to my body for dear life.

"Mhm…" I answer, and my feet move slowly in the right direction. Collins gets there first, but I'm soon behind him. I slip off my dress and wig, leaving only a white turtle neck and tights. It may look ridiculous, but I am way too tired to care.

"Come here baby." He says, reaching out his arms to welcome me into them. His eyes are already closed, and he's ready to fall asleep with me presses against him.

"Gimme a second. I can't fall asleep with make-up on." His arms fall flat on the mattress, impatiently waiting for me to join him. The bathroom spins around me, and I grasp a washcloth between my fingers. Water spills smoothly over it, and I'm able to remove almost all of the blush and mascara I thoroughly applied last night.

"Baby? You coming?" I hear from the bedroom, and smile at my reflection. He can't survive ten seconds without me.

"Yes sweetheart. Just wait." I yell back, and hop into the room to find him smirking at me.

"Since when did you get all that energy?" He laughs, and I climb onto the bed with him. My knees dig into the mattress, and I refuse to lie down in fear of falling asleep.

"I don't really have it. I'm faking." I giggle, and attempt to run my fingers through my long blonde hair when I remember that I am no longer wearing my wig. Instead my hand drops down the grab Collins, and he places a soft kiss on the top of it. A hum of pleasure escapes my lips, and I bend down to return his love with a peck on the lips.

"Are you ever going to lie down?" He sighs, and I give in to his begging.

"Did you have a good New Years?" My fingers play on his shoulder, tracing pictures on his brown skin.

"Yes. It was nice because of you. I've never been with someone at New Years."

"Aww…honey." I kiss his cheek gently, trying to compensate for his years of loneliness. I open my eyes to a smile staring back at me, and nuzzle my face into his neck. With Collins I feel secure, loved and safe. He will be there when I need him. Who knows when it will be, but I'll have him by my side.

"Don't worry about me. I have you." He hugs my shoulders into his body, gripping tightly. "What will I do when…" His voice shakes with worry and fear. I lay my finger over his lips, and feel his hand wrap around my wrist immediately. He needs my comfort.

"Honey, don't worry about that right now."

"No, Angel." He breathes a sigh, and kisses my forehead. "We have to talk about it." Our eyes separate, and I contemplate all of it. We _do_ have to talk about it.

"I want you to go on. I don't want you to mourn and ruin your life. Just don't forget…"

"Baby, I would never forget you." Tears threaten to spill over, and I grip firmly onto Collins' hand. I have to be strong, to show him that he will be all right. I've accepted that I'm dying, but now he has to.

"I've gotten used to the idea. I just never thought that I'd have to accept leaving someone I love so much." His brown eyes stare intently into mine, trying to clean up all of the melancholy shining through.

"I love you too." Before long our eyes flutter shut despite my long battle to stay awake. Our conversation could have gone into depth a lot more, but it seems to be enough. We don't need to say much. I can't imagine life without him, but I know he'll be fine without me. He's strong, he's my support, he's my everything.

I wake up to the moon sparkling in the sky, and Collins tangled around me. I try to get out of bed without waking him, but I've never been able to. His eyes open heavily, and a tiny smile dances across his lips.

"What are we gonna do today?" He asks, brushing his hand over the twisted sheets to smooth them.

"I have to drum a little bit. Maybe then we could go dancing!" I giggle, excited about my new idea.

"Hmm…I think I'd rather just lie here with you the entire day." He pulls me down next to him again, and I melt into his touch.

"I think that's the best idea you've had in a while."

"I know." He whispers, and surprisingly, I'm not anzy to get up. I feel like I fit, and I never want to leave.

----------------- ---------

Notes: Okay, I know that this was a very very short chapter but I really felt like I could just leave it at that. This chapter was pure fluff and sweetness so I hope you liked it. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review!


	7. Her and I

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson's.

--- ------ ---- ------

Collins' POV

I've never liked hospitals. I find it hard to believe that anyone would favor hospitals to the real world. Hospitals show the worst possible parts of our world. It shows our stupidity, our death, our mistakes, our faults, and our depression. Life is given here, but life is also taken away.

After finding out I had AIDS, it was difficult to soak in that I would die in a hospital. Surrounded by my friends, all knowing that this would eventually come. But what I didn't know at the time was that I would be here with someone I loved, waiting for their time to come.

The cold, white, harsh walls of the building send chills down my spine as we enter. Doctors, nurses and patients almost seem to stare at me. I always feel like they know what I have, why I'm here. I squeeze Angel's hand tight, feeling a sense of comfort when I have someone to hold onto.

"Baby, relax. It's just a T-Cell count. We'll get the results and be outta here in no time. I've done this a million times before." She smiles warmly, patting me on the arm and sitting down in a gray chair pushed against the wall. The clock ticks slowly, every second taking an eternity to pass. At last, a familiar doctor pokes his head out of the swinging doors. Angel doesn't need a notice; she leaps up from her seat, winking in my direction, then heads towards the door. Her pink skirt blows behind her, and for once, I'm not able to follow. I learned that the last time I tried to go in with her. It began an entire debate on who is family and who is not.

Thoughts rush through my mind. All about the group. Mark is probably working, Maureen and Joanne not talking, Roger helping Mimi, Mimi shooting up, it's all a mess. How could we let everyone drift apart like this? After Maureen and Joanne broke up at their engagement party it's all gone to shit. Now, Angel's health is deteriorating and our core is being shaken.

I find myself staring at the clock once again, snapping my head to see the door every time it opens. I dread the worst possible news. Angel only has a month, she only has a week, a day…who the hell knows what they'll say? I bet I'm just being pessimistic. I'm just worrying way too much. It will all turn out fine. I'll see soon enough.

Angel comes through the doors, and I search to discovers her emotions. She's not particularly cheery, but doesn't seem disappointed. Just…worn out. She grabs her purse off of the chair next to me, flashing a huge, almost too huge, smile before grasping my arm.

"Come on, I'll tell you outside." She whispers. _Shit_. Does she not want to tell me here so I don't make a scene? Now I'm really scared. It's relatively nice out, a time during the year that I used to love so much. You can wear anything you want. It scares me to think it might be the last spring I'll spend with Angel. Pushing my worries to the side, I pull her hand into mine, swinging it enthusiastically. I want her to remember this. _I _want to remember this. I want to remember her. Not that I would ever forget her for a second.

"So what's this news you can't tell me inside?" I ask casually, hearing the rhythmic clicks of her heels hitting the ground. Lately she's been wearing shorter ones, just to make sure she doesn't get too tired. Her skirt blows in the light breeze, displaying her upper thigh that's covered in white and pink tights. There's some sort of design that I can't make out, even if I look closely. I'm sure she doesn't even know what they are.

"I got my results." She frowns, gripping her fingers tightly between mine. I try to ignore the bad signs and push forward the best way I can.

"No kidding?" I chuckle, then almost wince at myself when she doesn't do the same. All she does is look down at the sidewalk beneath her, trying to build up the courage to tell me the truth.

"They said I don't have much time. Months. But the doctor says that my T-Cells are leaving slowly. So, I might have a little longer. I just don't…I didn't want you to…" She stutters, before I pull our tangled hands up to my chest.

"Don't be scared babe. I'm here with you."

"I know, hun. Thank you." Her voice is light, airy almost. She doesn't seem particularly upset about it, although I wouldn't be either. We've both known it's coming. We've known since the start. It's just facing the fact that it could be anytime, that's the hard part.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask joyfully, hoping to raise her spirits. She smiles widely at me, and I run across the street quickly with her in tow, until I reach the other side of the sidewalk.

"I don't know! Anything." She answers, and an idea pops into my head. I smile mischievously and lead her down the road. "Where are we going?" She asks, but I refuse to answer. She'll have to see.

Once we reach the entrance, Angel has drilled me with a million questions. I guess she can't take surprises very well. I open the door to the bar, breathing in the smoke and odor of the interior. It's a grimy place, but it's the only place I know that will work. I barely pay attention to Angel's questions anymore, and I lead her to the corner, to the old jukebox. It must be ages old, sitting there rusting, just waiting and pleading for someone to dance. I dig a quarter out of the bottom of my pocket, kind of surprised it was there, for I almost never have any money, and slip it in the coin slot. I turn around to see her checking out the place, occasionally grinning at the random stranger sitting at the counter.

A slow, romantic song comes over the antique machine, and I pull Angel close to my body, positioning my hands, one on her hip, and one still grasping her own. I sway lightly back and forth, then hear a loud giggle come from her lips.

"Collins, no one here is dancing. It's a bar." She bats her eyelashes matter of factly, and all I can do is smile.

"You said you wanted to go dancing on New Years. Well…it's been a couple months, but we finally got to it." The ends of my fingers play with the waistband of her neon skirt, as I watch Angel's eyes fill with joy and excitement. Glee overcomes my body, just to be able to make her smile.

"Honey…I…" She laughs gently, unable to finish, then gives up. Her head leans down to my shoulder, and we rock back and forth, keeping each other company. I hardly notice that anyone else occupies the bar. For now, it's just her and I.

------- ------- --------

Notes: Okay, so that was kind of short again, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Did it seem like it was repeated from the last chapter? Review and tell me what you think! You guys are amazing! Love ya!


	8. No More

A/N: Sorry for the long period of non-updatingness, but I'm a little sick/tired/worn out/drowning in make-up work. So, here you go. I hope you enjoy it. You reviewers make me happy. Thanks muchly!

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson's…forever and always.

--------- ----------- -----------

Collins' POV

"Shhh…" I whisper sweetly into his ear as I grasp our hands together at his chest. He shakes violently in my arms, and I try my best to hold him tightly, sheltering him with my body. "Babe, I know it hurts. I know. Shhh…we're almost there I promise." I comfort him, and wipe his dripping forehead with a cloth I swiped from our bathroom. Gasps and heavy breathing come from his mouth, tearing my heart in half when I try to think about how much pain Angel must be in right now.

"I…Collins…" He mumbles, and I realize that his eyes are fluttering open and closed.

"Stay with me Angel. I'm here…shhh…I'm here." My grip becomes tense, holding Angel so securely I'm afraid I may suffocate him. The past few weeks he hasn't been himself. No more drag, no more dresses or heels. No more make-up and light spirit. He has become more subdued than usual. The Life Support meetings are now a task, a trek across town just to sit down and express feelings for a short period of time. Our last meeting was two days ago. Then Angel couldn't leave bed. His body was slumped over my pillow, shaking from the cold and dead asleep. It hurt me to watch him; I knew how much pain must have been overtaking his body.

The subway stops and immediately I try to hoist Angel up in my arms. He leans against my body, bones jutting into my chest harshly, but I don't mind. The pain is minimal, something I should definitely not complain about.

The walk to the hospital is excruciatingly long, every step becoming impossible for us to complete. Once we reach the tall, concrete building, I'm barely able to ready myself before entering. The idea of a hospital has never been able to mix well with my body. Something about it screams death. Now I'm starting to see why.

"Can I help you?" The nurse behind the counter asks, and I groan with impatience.

"Yes, uhh…he needs to go…he's very sick and, he has AIDS. I don't know…" I look frantically around, desperately trying to gather jumbled words into one sentence. I fix Angel comfortably so that his arm is slung over my shoulder, my free hands holding the rest of his disabled body up, and try again to speak. "He needs a doctor right away." I force out of my mouth, sighing in relief as the nurse nods and picks up the phone. After many numbers dialed, question asked and explanations, Angel is finally wheeled away from me.

The next thing I can think of doing is calling. Calling Mark and Roger, calling Mimi, calling Maureen and Joanne, and even Benny. Although I doubt Maureen and Joanne will want to be in the same room together, and who knows if Mimi is even strong enough to leave her home. I pick up the phone, and dial the first number that comes to mind. After a few rings, a wiry and quirky voice answers.

"Hello?" He asks, and I almost immediately wish I hadn't called. I don't know if I'm ready to put what happened into words. "Hellooo?" His voice grows impatient, and I quickly clear my throat and prepare to speak.

"Hey Mark. It's Collins." My raspy voice erupts painfully from my chest, and through the crappy phone I hear it echo back at me.

"Oh hey Collins. What's up?" I wince at the lightness of his question and the pressure of my answer. I take a deep breath, and proceed to explain.

"Well…I'm at the hospital. With Angel." My eyes shut, waiting for an answer. But all I hear is silence. A few seconds go by, and I assume I should give him time to soak in the information. Then, it continues. "Mark? You okay?" I ask, as if he's the one who is sick.

"Yea…" I hear at last, and I mentally breathe a sigh of relief. "Is he…she…is…okay?" His words make no sense, and yet I know what he means. I knew it would be the first words out of his mouth, and since I called I've been trying to figure out how to answer that one simple question.

"Yes. I guess. I mean, they took him into the emergency room. Now I guess it's just a waiting game." My fingers run over the plastic phone cord, tangling it in between them every few seconds before letting it unravel.

"Well…I'll tell Roger and we'll be down there as soon as we can. Do you want me to call anyone else for you?" I drop the cord from my hand and think. Can I really make anymore of these calls? I think saying it once out loud is enough.

"Yea…yea…if you can. Thanks man." I press my forehead against the white hospital wall and for a second consider colliding it more roughly. I don't know how that would help anything.

"No problem. Are you okay?" There's one fucking hard question. I haven't been worried about myself much in the past hour or so. I don't know if I'm okay. This is the beginning of the worst time in my life. How could I be okay?

"I'm fine. Just…get down here as soon as you can." I answer quickly, and hang up the phone without a goodbye. I'm not in the mood for a regular conversation. I just need my friends around me. I need love. I need Angel.

I slump my tired body down on a cold, leather chair and wait. Everything has to be okay. It's too fast for me to lose him. He said the doctor told him a couple months. Now is too soon. It's only been a few weeks. For some reason, I'm not that scared. I know what's coming. I'm just afraid in the slightest that I might have wasted time. There is no way I can be as scared as I was the first time Angel got sick.

Three weeks earlier 

My eyes burn, fluttering open against the moonlight. I can only see a few stars in the sky through our window. You never can see many stars in New York. There are too many apartment buildings that stay up all night long. Too many clubs, too many bright places. I wish that I could take Angel to see the stars somewhere. Somewhere we could just lie on our backs, sprawled out across the floor like children looking at the clouds. We could just lie there, peaceful, looking up at the beaming array of light above us.

_I turn over to see in what weird position Angel has gotten herself into tonight, and see her not there. A stroke of fear burns through my body, and I immediately sit up and look around. Where could she be? Our apartment isn't big enough for her to hide in. Then, to my dismay, I hear retching coming from the bathroom._

_I jump to my feet, my jeans from the night before sticking uncomfortably to my body. I couldn't manage to change. Angel and I held each other tight until we fell asleep, and I didn't want to move just so I could get my pajamas on. _

"_Angel? Baby?" I whisper, and follow the noises into the bathroom. Angel is sitting on her heels, leaning over the toilet, the muscles in her stomach jerking spastically and uncontrollably. Her hands are grasping onto the white porcelain toilet so tightly that I see the veins popping out. My knees give out from beneath me, and I bend down to her level, trying not to breathe in through my nose. "Sweetie. Are you okay? Oh Jesus." I catch a glimpse of the swishing toilet water, and in my horror, see blood. My hand pries at hers for comfort, as I try my best to help her through this. When there is a break, she sits back, and leans her body against the wall._

"_God. I thought that would never end." She sighs, tears starting to fill her eyes, and red stains lining her mouth. I reach over for toilet paper, and wipe the excess blood away from her lips. "Thank you honey. Did I wake you up?" She raises her eyebrow innocently, and I melt at her selflessness. _

"_No…Angel. Of course not. Are you okay?"My hand cups her cheek, and I feel hers cover it soon after. An audible sigh escapes her mouth, but so does a wide smile. _

"_I'm better now. At first I was…really scared. I thought I was dying. But I'm still here. I'm sorry if I woke you." _

"_Baby, you didn't wake me. I wish you would have gotten me though. How long have you been in here?" I brush a tear away from her cheek and she glances swiftly at the clock. _

"_Uhh…I don't know. About…a half an hour. At first I just felt nasceous. You know. Then I actually got sick about ten minutes ago. It seemed like an eternity." Her black wig sits casually on top of her head, her beauty shining through the sweat, tears and blood now occupying her face. _

"_Now how do you feel?"_

"_All right. But…I know it's starting. So, I'm a little scared. But…" Her free hand tugs at mine and I smile._

"_You have me." She nods in agreement, and I pull her softly into my arms. We lean against the cold bathroom wall, her back moving in time with my breaths, until we fall asleep together. _

My eyes threaten to close, but I know I have to stay awake. For Christ's sakes it's only been an hour. Before long, and many fights with my fatigue, I see a male nurse walking towards me. I can't read the look on his face, but nothing could be good right now. There's no way I'm going to get good news. Good news right now would be that he has a month left. I take a deep breath, and rise to my feet, expecting the worst possible news. Right now that's all I can expect.

------ ----------- ------

Notes: I know sad, and a cliffhanger. I'm just plain evil. But at least we all know how it's going to turn out, so you can't hate me that much. Hope you kind of liked it other than that stuff though…XD Review please! Thanks!


	9. Acceptance

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while since my last update, but I really got stuck and it made me sad. But I hope this helps, and I'm planning on only having one more chapter after this. Ten is a suitable number. I'll be sad to leave, but it must happen. There is a time jump in this chapter, it's not just where we left off.

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson.

------------------------------

Collins' POV

"What did they say?" Mimi's voice appears out of the waiting room; her frail and sick body slumped down on the green upholstered chair. I blink to come out of shock, unable to process what I was just told. What did they say? I can't even remember. It's too appalling. Too much information to soak in.

"Umm…" I mumble, as the group stares at my bewildered and exhausted body. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months at the hospital is taking its toll. I lost track of how long I've been here. The group comes to visit every so often, Mimi the most; in fact she's been arriving everyday for a while now. All of my memories of the past few weeks have sort of blurred together, unable to separate.

"Honey…are you all right?" Maureen grips onto my shoulder, and I realize that everyone has collected in a circle around me. I look up, dazed, and decide to just tell them. Maybe I can get it out without crying. Just maybe.

"No. Its days. Maybe even today." When the words break from my lips, I feel a sudden awkward twinge come over the group standing beside me, trying their best to comfort. All they are doing is showing up. Comforting is a lost cause right now. The only thing that comforts me is Angel.

"I…I'm sorry." Mark squeaks out, and I close my eyes. That's the one thing I didn't want to hear. But I appreciate that he said it. Even if it hurts me. I feel like the victim when people apologize. I'm not the victim. I'm not the one who has days. Angel is.

"Thank you. You guys really don't have to stay…" A loud murmur breaks out, convincing me that they are fine where they are. I look over to see Roger sitting alone in a chair, the only one who didn't migrate towards me with the group. He's the only one who knows that it won't help. I _do_ need my friends, but I don't need them to crowd and apologize. Roger gets it.

"Shh…we will just stay until they let us see him again and then take off. Is that okay? Or do you want us to stay longer? We could always just ask if…" Maureen's voice stings my ears, too much talking. Luckily Joanne grasps onto her arm, telling her to stop with a tight squeeze.

"I'm sure Angel wants to see you. Then you should all go home and get some sleep." I answer to her many questions, even though I want time with Angel. Time that I don't have much of. Time that has become my life. Time that is slowing fading away.

"All right." Joanne says, quieting Maureen from responding with another extended answer. I walk everyone into Angel's room, Roger hesitantly following slowly after Mark at the end of the line. Angel smiles weakly when we enter, probably gathering all of his energy just to keep the spirit alive in the group. He does too much, even when he shouldn't. Why can't he just rest? He has to be cheerful and strong all the time, and it kills me because I know that it hurts him.

"Hi baby." I whisper, even though he's awake, but something inside me wants to be cautious around him. Like he's glass.

"Hi." His voice mumbles, cracking around the edges and forcing itself out of his mouth. Everyone settles in the room, their eyes focusing on Angel, even though they might not mean to. "I'm sorry to worry you…" His eyes close wearily, and I know that he really wants to be sleeping right now. But I also know he wants to see everyone again. Maybe for the last time.

"Baby, don't speak if it hurts. I know you're tired and you should be resting. We're only staying a little while." Mimi speaks up, rubbing the forehead of her best friend. I've always admired the connection Angel and Mimi have. "We just wanted to say…that we all love you." She sniffs, tears swelling up in her eyes as she wipes them quickly away while Angel can't see. She wants to be strong, even while her best friend is dying.

"I love you guys too." Angel manages to say, and Mimi grasps her hand tightly, the veins popping out harshly from the pressure.

Everyone left an hour after they came, after watching Angel drift into a quiet sleep, what they assumed to be the end, but not entirely sure. Mimi stayed however, unable to leave Angel's side. They had a small conversation when Angel woke up, very sweet and loving but short.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asks, knowing the answer already.

"I'm all right." A silence follows, consisting of both friends holding back tears and clutching each other's hands securely. I tried to leave them alone, standing in the corner of the room, watching the emotional exchange.

"I love you Angel. You're my…" Mimi finally lets her tears spill over her cheeks, mascara lines becoming visible almost immediately.

"Shh…I know. I know it all. I love you too Mimi. Don't be sad…" Angel lightly rubs a piece of hair out of the brunette's face, trying to comfort her friend from depression.

"Okay." Mimi accepts it, leaning her face against Angel's chest and climbing next to her on the bed, snuggling carefully into her body. I find my own tears running down my face now, after witnessing these two best friends take their final moments peacefully. I just don't want my turn to come.

-------------------------------

Notes: Too sentimental and sappy? I don't know, but there is only one chapter left! Sorry for the delay in updates. Review? Thank you!


	10. What I Need

A/N: I am soooo sorry it took me way too long to update this story, but I just could not bring myself to write this last chapter. It's too painful man. But here we are on the last chapter, and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read and even clicked the button to try to read it. So, just thank you. That's all I need to say at the moment. I hope that the final chapter satisfies you.

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson's.

-----------------------------

Collins' POV

"Take your time." The doctor tells me calmly, setting Angel's chart back in its place and exiting the room solemnly. I let my head drop to regard Angel's deteriorating body, and hold back a sob. I kick off my shoes in a beat and carefully prop him up to climb behind him. Once I'm situated, I wrap my arms softly around his skinny frame. It kills me to feel his ribs jutting harshly into my stomach, just to think how much weight he has lost over the past year.

"Angel…" I whisper calmly in his ear, not necessarily trying to wake him up, but just to hear myself say his name. I grasp the idea that it might be the last time he hears me say it. It will be the last time I say it with him in my arms. The last time I will be able to verbalize how much I love him with him here. I make sure Angel is settled in before me, sitting gently between my legs, head resting against my faltering heart. I prepare to stay here for as long as I have to. "Are you comfortable?" I ask just in case, even though I know he would lie if he weren't, just to make me feel better.

"Mhmm…" He moans softly, as I peck the edge of his ear and rock back and forth slowly. I develop a rhythm, humming random notes to him and hearing a quiet giggle in reply. "You make sure you go…" Angel tries to finish before being interrupted by a coughing fit, even the smallest of hacks seeming to cause him tremendous pain.

"Shhh…don't worry about me." My lips kiss the back of his neck kindly, trying to apologize for all the time I didn't know how to comfort him. For all the times he was sick and I wasn't there. With one kiss, hopefully I can make up for lost time.

"But…are you going to be…" He turns his head awkwardly to face me, licking him chapped lips and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm fine. We've talked about this already. Not…now…I want to…" Sobs finally take over my body, and even though I tried to be strong, I simply can't anymore.

"Collins." His soft voice runs smoothly through my ears, calming me just by being present.

"I'm all right…I'm sorry…sorry." I whisper, wiping my tears away and smiling falsely.

"Don't be sorry. I understand. I just…I…" His breathing is becoming ragged, and I know there isn't much time left. I subconsciously squeeze him tighter, as if I can him with me by holding on. "I just want to know….that…you'll be all right." His head rests permanently against my rigid collarbone, hands lying calmly on my thighs.

"I will be. I promise." I manage to say, before feeling Angel nod gently and eventually fall asleep for the last time. It's over.

I suppose it wasn't as hard as I imagined. The funeral, the final moments, the time alone. It all seemed empty, but not immensely painful. Everyone grieved in their own way, leaving, crying, getting hammered, closing off, but I just became numb. It all built up to that one moment, and when it happened part of me was stolen. But then after I had a while, I realized that a part of me was changed for the better. I knew that I would never have Angel here with me, but she'd always be here in a way. Having the knowledge that Angel is here, makes me feel secure.

At night, I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding my hands strongly against my chest, wishing that I could feel Angel's fingers tangled with mine. Sometimes if I shut my eyes tight enough, they are there. And that's what I need.

----------------------

Notes: It's the end! I am sorry for the very very short chapter, but there isn't much to say for Angel expiring right? I thank all of you guys for staying with me through the whole thing and reviewing so quickly and so much. Thanks to my real Angel, Erin. Thank you guys!


End file.
